


Supernatural Beach Party, Mary

by spiralicious



Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [40]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn-bigpretzel, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life, Supernatural Big Pretzel Fun and Sunshine Challenge, Tide Pools, beach party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25568740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: The author is hosting a Supernatural beach party and I've summoned everyone. Mary explores.
Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824070
Kudos: 5





	Supernatural Beach Party, Mary

Mary had never been to the beach before. She was at a loss as to what to try first. There was just too many choices, but a trail caught her attention. It was almost like it was calling to her. She decided to follow it. 

She ran her fingers along the tall beach grass as she walked along. The trail led her to some tall rocks enclosing a section of beach. 

They were hiding tide pools. She marveled at the clusters of muscles and bright starfish. Mary couldn't identify most of things she found there, but there were bright flowery creatures that she found most interesting. They had long flowing tentacle like “petals” sticking out. They were so pretty, she couldn't help reaching out and touching one. It surprised her by retracting completely into a puckered tube. 

Mary laughed to herself thinking about what John would have compared them to.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spn_bigpretzel: Fun and Sunshine Challenge
> 
> My late great uncle used to always call sea anemones horse assholes.


End file.
